coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5311 (29th July 2002)
Plot Rosie and Sophie tell Sally that they really enjoyed the wedding because Kevin was there as well and they felt like a family again. Maria phones in sick to the salon and spends the day in bed with Nick. Fred is pleased with the way Shelley has coped running the Rovers. He tells her that he's thinking of keeping her on full-time as manageress. Les and Kirk try to impress Kerry Fletcher and Jules Robinson, the Australian girls. They don't realise that the girls are taking them for a ride. Shelley tells Fred that she'll have a think about how best they can mark the Rovers' Centenary. Kerry and Jules spot Norris at the Commonwealth Games punching tickets. Toyah tries to warn Maria away from Nick. He tells Maria about Leanne and the abortion and Maria is understanding. Karen's new sofa arrives but it won't fit up the stairs to the flat. Karen tells the men to leave it in the hallway while she thinks of way to fit it in. Audrey calls to see Nick. Maria hides upstairs. She hears Audrey telling Nick that she thinks Maria is skiving and calls her "flighty". Kevin tells the girls that he's moving back in without consulting Sally. She has second thoughts about the whole thing; Sally's worried that Kevin will want a full-blown relationship. She tells him that perhaps it's not such a good idea after all. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Kerry Fletcher - Amber Sainsbury *Jules Robinson - Rebecca Ritters *Delivery Man - Peter Slater Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Alma's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally begins to doubt the arrangement she's made with Kevin; and Karen has the smile wiped off her face when the posh sofa arrives. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,310,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: (about the Rovers' Centenary): "Well it's a very important date, locally. There's all sorts of theories as to who the Rover was and why he returned." Fred Elliott: "There were all sorts of theories about that skirmish on t'Red Rec and look where that got us! No... I'm stopping well-clear of history after that... I say, well-clear." Category:2002 episodes